


Multiverse Shmaltiverse

by malome78



Series: Parenting Ain't Easy [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malome78/pseuds/malome78
Summary: This is different. I know nothing of Miles Morales and his Spider-Man comic. I play fast and loose with ages and what not. Wade calls me out on this.Which Peter Parker actor do you picture when you read these?





	Multiverse Shmaltiverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abcxyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz/gifts).



Peter fanned out the stack of papers he had meticulously collated and paperclipped. He straightened the collection of Ticonderoga #2 pencils, and black Bic ballpoint pens. He counted the 9 by 12-inch clasp envelopes he had found and placed them neatly on the dining room table. With a deep sigh, he took in the supplies he organized and mentally prepared himself for the unpleasant task he set for himself that afternoon.

“Wade, do we have bottles of water in the fridge?

“We sure do Petey-Pie. What’s with the spread. You look like you’re filing someone’s taxes.”

“Ellie is coming over to fill out scholarship applications today,” Peter said solemnly.

“Well, that sounds about as much fun as a sandpaper dildo.”

“Don’t be crass, Ellie said her friend Miles might be joining her.”

Wade blinked. “This should be interesting, I didn’t think the author was a part of that fandom.”

Peter, used to Wade going on tangents about things only he understood got up and grabbed the water bottles from the refrigerator himself. He no sooner got them on the table than the door opened.

“Hey dad, hey Pete,” Ellie called as she walked in the door. She was followed by a young man of mixed race. “This is Miles Morales, he is my friend from Brooklyn. We met at a young achievers convention.”

“Nice to meet you, Miles, I am Peter.”

“You look really familiar, have we met before?” Miles asked while shaking Peter's hand.

“Imagine that they met and it didn’t involve a disgruntled magician.”Wade deadpanned.

Ignoring Wade again, Peter tried to get the teens started on the task at hand. “So aside from the traditional scholarships the two of you most likely filled out with your school guidance counselors, I have compiled a list of nontraditional scholarships.”

"Cool, what do we have to do?”

“Well, I am going to suggest some weird scholarships that pay out a lot of money. All you two have to do is pick which ones you want to apply for.”

“Sounds easy enough” The teens agreed.

“The first one up is Hiram College Hal Reichle Scholarship. It gives money to people who can prove they do anonymous good deeds.”

Ellie gave Miles a side glance. “I think you more than qualify for that one Miles.” Miles didn’t reply, but he shot Ellie a dirty look.

Wade laughed.

Nonplussed, Peter continued. “There is also the Parapsychological Association Research Endowment. This one's for mediums and people researching psychic phenomena like talking to ghosts.”

Miles snickered and kicked Ellie under the table. “Look that one is right up your alley”.

Ellie was not amused. Wade, however, was dying of laughter. “The author has been practicing her google skills on this one.”

Peter was getting annoyed. “I don’t get what’s going on. What am I missing here.”

Wade cleared his throat. “Well, Ellie talks to the ghost of Ben Franklin and some musician, Miles here is Spiderman, in a universe where you died. Ellie and Miles appear to know this about each other. I know this because the author is using my tendency to break the fourth wall to advance this trainwreck of a fic”.

The room got very tense as Peter processed what Wade said. Eventually, Peter addressed the teens: “So Miles you should apply for the Unigo Superhero Scholarship, the LaFontaine Entomology Award, and the Zombie Apocalypse Survivor Scholarship.” He handed Miles a stack of applications. “Ellie you need to apply for Adoption STAR Academic Scholarship Program, the Benjamin Franklin Preservation and Research Fellowship, and the Colonial Ghost Hunters Scholarship.” He then handed her a pile of applications.

“Thanks, Peter,” Ellie said as she stuffed her packets into her backpack.

“Uh, Thanks, Mr. Parker. Did you want to talk about the other thing...” Miles asked while shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

“No, I’m good. None of it is my problem. Although, advice from one Spiderman to another, keep the superheroing to after school hours.” He remarked before turning and walking away.

“This was fun, let's not do this again,” Wade said as he opened the door. “Oh, Ellie. Don’t date the superhero. Trust me not worth it. Miles, touch my daughter, and you’ll be the Spiderman that died in this universe.”


End file.
